


Formas de decir te amo sin decir te amo. (For him)

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, relationships, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Pero era su forma de decirle te quiero.





	Formas de decir te amo sin decir te amo. (For him)

**Author's Note:**

> OS basado en la canción For Him de Troye, la escuché hace dos días y tenía que escribir algo con ella.   
> Sin más pasen y lean :)

Derek nunca había sabido lidiar con los sentimientos de las personas (ni con los suyos propios, todo hay que decirlo) o con sus reacciones o con la gente en general.

Las circunstancias de su vida lo habían llevado a ser de esa manera y ni cuando era un niño había sabido tratar a más gente más allá de su familia y para él eso siempre había estado bien.  

Él había aprendido que te podían decir te quiero con un beso en la frente antes de irte a la escuela, con una taza de chocolate caliente durante la noche o incluso a cualquier hora del día, con un: ¿cómo fue tu día? o cuando su hermana Laura pasaba junto a él y lo despeinaba sabiendo que odiaba que tocaran su cabello; eso fue durante el tiempo que ella fue más alta que él y ella seguía lográndolo incluso cuando Derek le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura. 

 

Pero era su forma de decirle te quiero. 

 

Derek había escuchado a su familia decir te quiero muchas ocasiones y él también lo había pronunciado otras, pero estaba más acostumbrado a demostrarlo que a decirlo.

Después se quedó solo y había tratado de reprimir esos sentimientos hacia cualquier persona por miedo a que se la arrebataran de nuevo. 

 

Por eso, fue lógico que entrara en pánico cuando protegió al chico del kanima que era Scott McCall, la abominable creación de Gerard Argent, para Derek fue instintivo dar la vuelta y empujar a Stiles para que corriera, claro que el chico no corrió y él descuido su espalda, lo que conllevó a un piquete en el cuello, haciendo que ambos terminarán en la piscina por dos horas. 

 

Él con el cuerpo paralizado y Stiles sosteniéndolo. 

 

Si le preguntaran a Derek, respondería que ese fue el momento en que comenzó a confiar en Stiles plenamente.

 

Juntos habían comenzado a hacer un gran equipo, que definitivamente no todos entendían y con una química increíble; cuando vives en constante peligro, salvarle la vida es la forma más clara de decirle te amo.

 

  

+++

 

 

Con el tiempo, a Derek se le hizo más sencillo decirle te quiero a Stiles. por supuesto que no pensaba en esas palabras cuando lo hacía, pero sabía lo que significaba, estaba haciendo por él lo que jamás había hecho por nadie.

 

Cuidarse como hermanos, discutir como casados y amarse con locura era una buena manera de definir lo que tenían, pero de esto se darían cuenta más tarde.

 

Derek no estaba seguro de en qué momento el chico paso de tocar la puerta corrediza del loft antes de entrar a solo empujarla y caminar con parsimonia hasta el sofá con su infaltable camisa de cuadros y el cabello más largo apuntando en todas direcciones, sentarse a su lado y jugar videojuegos, porque Derek amaba los videojuegos y Stiles era el único que amaba de igual manera ese pasatiempo. 

 

Así que si, si Stiles llegaba a pasar más tiempo en el loft que sus propias betas no era extraño, de alguna manera habían empezado a llevarse bien y tal vez, solo tal vez, pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. 

 

 

+

 

 

_"Sonríe cuando lo veas y que esa sonrisa sea solo suya"_

Derek se sorprendió a si mismo cuando notó que le sonreía a Stiles, también influyó la expresión de sorpresa en la cara del chico cuando lo hizo. 

 

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que su sonrisa tenía el nombre de Stiles, le era imposible no esbozarla cuando lo veía llegar al loft o cuando él se metía por la ventana de su cuarto y Stiles se daba la vuelta con calma, mientras preparaba la computadora para el maratón de películas de esa noche. 

 

 

+

 

 

_"Abrázalo cuando tengas ganas"_

Desde qué habían comenzado a hacer los maratones en la casa de Derek, porque: “hey, Derek, tienes una pantalla desde la que podemos ver Netflix en vez de que sea en la pequeña pantalla de mi computadora, ¿qué te parece si mejor vamos al loft?” Habían declarado los viernes días oficiales de maratoneo y el sofá era el sitio predilecto. 

 El problema era que ambos habían empezado a buscar posturas cada vez más cómodas para pasar el rato. 

Derek no sabría responder cuándo una de esas posturas consistió en Stiles sobre su costado y él pasándole un brazo por encima, como una de esas parejas que salen en los comerciales de la televisión, pero sin la falsedad del asunto. 

Después de eso había empezado a alargar los abrazos a la hora de despedirse y a qué prácticamente comenzará el maratón de películas y Stiles ya estaba instalado entre sus brazos. 

Sabía que al chico no le molestaba por la forma en la que se aferraba a su camisa al hacerlo. 

 

Durante una reunión de manada, porque: “jodidas pixies, de verdad, ¿por qué tienen que joderlo a él?” fue que Stiles terminó al lado suyo y le fue lo más normal del mundo abrazarlo cuando el chico comenzó a exudar ansiedad al saber del plan; al parecer a las pixies les encantan los hombres lobo alfa (específicamente morderlos porque les dan una gran cantidad de poder o alguna cosa extravagante) y él, como buen alfa que era se ofreció de carnada para atraer a las.pixies y tratar de terminar con ellas. 

 

 _Tratar_ había sido la palabra clave para que Stiles se pusiera nervioso por él, las pixies eran difíciles de matar y podían hacer muchísimo daño, lo que menos necesitaban era al alfa fuera de combate en una situación como esa. 

Derek, en un intento de calmarlo, besó su coronilla mientras susurraba que todo saldría bien. 

Por supuesto, Derek estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de calmar al humano como para darse cuenta de la sorprendida expresión de sus betas y que era, por menos, graciosa; algo que si notó fue cómo el pulso del humano se disparó, pero lo adjudicó a la preocupación. 

 

Derek no era bueno leyendo las emociones de los demás, al menos las emociones que ÉL causaba en los demás. 

 

 

+

 

 

_"Cómprale un cepillo de dientes de su superhéroe favorito"_

Después de que Stiles se quedará a dormir más de tres días a la semana en el loft, porque las tardes de videojuegos e investigaciones se alargaban demasiado, Derek decidió comprarle un cepillo de dientes; el chico tenía la costumbre de lavarlos en cuanto se levantaba, por lo que, mientras hacia las compras de esa semana y vio un cepillo con la figurita de Batman pensó en que era ideal para Stiles, de esa manera el chico ya no pasaría el bochorno de siempre porque: “jodidos chuchos y su super olfato”.

 

Derek no lo vio como algo raro, Stiles era su amigo y era un favor que le estaba haciendo. 

 

Por supuesto, Derek no esperaba el arrebato de felicidad que fue Stiles cuando vio que la figurilla era de Batman, fue como si le hubieran dicho que era Navidad a mediados de junio y él sería el nuevo Batman en la película a estrenar.

 

Esa fue la primera vez que Stiles le dio un beso en la mejilla y Derek se sorprendía siempre un poquito cuando lo volvía a hacer. 

 

 

+

 

 

Fue después de uno de esos besos en la mejilla que Derek probó por primera vez los labios del humano. El lobo iba a besar la mejilla del chico cuando éste se dio la vuelta y terminó estampando sus labios contra los suyos; si Derek se quedó estupefacto es decir poco. 

 

Stiles abrió los ojos como platos antes de separarse ligeramente mientras susurraba un “lo siento”, el lobo rozó su mejilla con el pulgar. 

 

—¿Puedo? — murmuró, a pocos centímetros de los labios rosados de Stiles. El chico sonrió ligeramente antes de responder. 

 

—Si. 

 

A ese primer beso, que fue tranquilo y paciente, le siguieron muchos más y en todos y cada uno de ellos, Derek esperaba expresar todo lo que no podía pronunciar.

 

 

+++

 

 

_“Usa unos bóxers de Superman solo por el hecho de hacerlo repelar, ya que él ama a Batman”_

 

Derek había aprendido que a su novio le gustaba tanto el personaje de Batman que incluso tenía ropa interior estampada con su logo, si no le creen, pregúntenle al par de boxers que tiene guardados en su cómoda para esas ocasiones en que Stiles se queda un día completo, después de pasar el día anterior juntos.

 

Durante un día de compras, había visto unos boxers estampados con el símbolo de Superman y Derek no dudo en comprarlos sabiendo el puchero que seguramente su novio pondría; amaba la forma en que los labios de Stiles hacían ese pequeño puchero que trataba de evitar, pero se creaba inevitablemente.

 

 _Novio_ , la palabra se repetía varias veces en su cabeza y Derek aun no podía creer que Stiles fuera _su_ novio, jamás pensó que podría volver a sentir todo eso por una sola persona.

 

Algo así como una estampida de rinocerontes haciendo estragos en su interior.

O un tornado lleno de tiburones… ¿por qué había aceptado ver esa película tan mala con Stiles?

 

Ah, sí, porque su novio había insistido en querer verla y a Derek le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque fuera viendo una mala película.

 

                     

+

 

 

_“El aroma de papas rizadas después de una noche de sexo”_

 

Mantenerse con energías era algo primordial, tanto para Derek como para Stiles; ambos despertaban hambrientos después de una buena sesión de besos apasionados, pacientes, manos juntas, cabello despeinado y la ropa regada por el suelo; generalmente era Derek quien despertaba primero, tal vez se debía a la resistencia física que tenía gracias a ser un hombre lobo y a que Stiles, a pesar de poderle seguir el ritmo, era humano, él necesitaba más tiempo para descansar.

 

Por ello, no le causaba ningún problema ir a comprar un par de órdenes de papas rizadas o prepararlas él mismo para tenerlas listas en cuanto el chico despertara.

 

Derek amaba la sonrisa adormilada que esbozaba su novio antes de notar el olor de las papas, para levantarse con prisas y enredarse en las sábanas antes de llegar a la cocina.

 

Si Derek tuvo que atraparlo un par de veces antes de que terminara de cara al suelo, Stiles lo negará, no por ser un humano se tropieza con todo.

 

 

+

 

_“Róbale una playera y úsala de vez en cuando”_

 

En algún momento, Derek notó que le faltaban un par de playeras, playeras que después su novio apareció usando; Derek solo alzo las cejas cuestionándolo, pero Stiles se encogió de hombros antes de darle el beso de los buenos días.

 

La siguiente vez que estuvo en casa del castaño, buscó entre su ropa hasta que halló una camisa que era, por lo menos, dos tallas más grande que lo que usualmente era la ropa de Stiles, se la probó y descubrió que le quedaba bien, olía a la esencia de su novio y se regodeó en ella.

 

A Derek le hubiera encantado fotografiar la expresión de sorpresa de Stiles la primera vez que lo vio con su ropa.

 

 

+++

 

 

_“Deja que conduzca al segundo amor de tu vida”_

 

Derek amaba su coche, definitivamente lo hacía, pero amaba más cuando su novio lo conducía, porque Stiles se veía muy bien con esas gafas oscuras que le regaló en su cumpleaños y la expresión de chico rudo que tenía cuando hacia el cambio de velocidades importándole poco infringir un par de normas de conducción.

 

 

+++

 

 

Él no necesita estrellas fugaces ni lunas de plata.

 

No necesita que le bajes el universo.

 

Solo necesita esa bonita sonrisa que tienes y que opaca al sol de tanto que brilla cuando estás con él.

 

Y esos pequeños detalles que tienen mutuamente bastarán para decirse te amo sin decirse que se aman.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado leerlo, me agradaría leer sus comentarios porque sus opiniones me ayudan a corregir errorcillos que pueda tener y a mejorar :)  
> Si quieren dejar un kudito son libres de hacerlo.   
> Un beso, M.


End file.
